fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking the Illusion
Previous Chapter - Scattered Island Mist continued to swirl through the island town. Kasuchi surveyed the area, scanning from one ruined building to the next for the two he'd engaged with. His illusions had done a fairly good job of warding them off before, but he didn't want to risk them figuring out his trick and coming back. Wells wasn't likely to be very forgiving if the plan fell apart on his watch. He caught a glint of something dash between the buildings and drew his knife. If he could take out the two of them quietly, all the better. From within the mist, those phantoms began to appear around him and were just levitating there waiting for their next command. "Spread out. Find them." He commanded. Once they received their orders the phantoms began to scatter about, each one flying in different directions. Below, hidden in the fog, Isa peered around a corner at the man. They'd been fairly successful at evading him thus far, but decided that now was as good a time as any to launch a counterattack. She reached behind her and put a hand on Kana's shoulder, trying to decide if she should be a part of the fight or not. "Are you ready?" Kana glared forward ready for the up coming fight. "Let's do this." She said with ambition. "Are you done giving yourselves a pep talk? I'm right here." A familiar voice said from up above. Isa and Kana quickly looked up to find Kasuchi standing on the wall they were hiding behind. Kana eyes widened. "No way how'd he find us?" She mumbled to herself loudly. Not bothering to think about it, Isa went on the attack. A book appeared in her hand, which spewed flames at her opponent the second it was opened. A pillar of fire cut up the building, But she didn't bother waiting around to see if she'd landed an attack. Isa grabbed Kana's hand and dashed away, hoping to get to a more open area. "Stay close to me!" As they were dashing away Kana looked back to see the destruction Isa had caused. She gazed towards the burned, destroyed building speechless. "Whoa." She said. "I didn't get a good look at her magic the last time but that was one powerful attack. What kind of magic is that?" She thought to herself amazed by she saw. From the burning, destroyed building a black sphere rose from out of the rubble. Once the sphere was safe arms began to fly off as if the sphere was unwrapping itself by black arms. As the sphere unwrapped partially Kasuchi was seen inside it unharmed. "I won't let you run away that easily again." Said as he waved his arm forward. As Kana and Isa were dashing, Phantom's began to appear all around them. "Turn back, tuuuurn baaaaack." They chanted. They were blocking their paths, preventing them from advancing in all directions. "Ugh more of these things." Kana said as she requiped her black mace and braced herself for a fight. Isa's book disappeared from her hands, only to be replaced with another after barely a second. The cover was a different color, that was the only real difference, but when this one opened lightning jumped of it's pages. It carved through the specters, and Isa took hold of Kana's weapon arm. "Save you're energy. Physical attacks won't work against them." When the dust settled the phantoms began to reform and chase after them. "Tuuuuurn baaaaaack. Turrrrrrrrn baaaaaaaaack." They chanted again. "They just keep coming!" Kana said as they ran. One of the Phantoms flew close to them as they ran and was mere inches to Kana's leg. The Phantom reached out and scratched her leg. "AH!" She screamed. The pain from her scratch caused her to trip and fall down. "Ugh!" She grabbed her leg due to the pain. "Wait! They scratched me?" She wondered. She then noticed the Phantoms were flying at her getting ready to attack again. "Tuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrn Baaaaaaaaaaaack" They said as they were flying towards her. Isa skidded to a halt. It took her less than a second to assess the situation, but it was a guess at best. "Here we go..." She huffed, hiding her eyes under the rim of her cap. The book she'd summoned disappeared, only for three more to appear in a triangle formation around her. A purple magic circle appeared in the air, and the books flew open. "3 Spell formation-." A trio of purple flames sprung to life, and in their burning, Kana could swear she could make out eyes on each one of them. "Soul Shadows!" Her summons launched at he phantoms. Kana had no doubt now, they had eyes, and each one grew an unsettling mouth that shrieked as they tore into their enemy. "Ahhh!" Kana flipped out at the sight but was amazed. The attacking Soul Shadows clashed with the Phantoms, however their efforts were meaningless as the attack flew right through them and continued their attack with the same speed that had not dropped at all. "Find the master!" She ordered. The fireballs continued onwards, darting back and forth through the streets. The phantom's meanwhile, continued straight at Isa. the three books, and the magic circle they had crafter, swivelled to Isa's back, and yet another pair of books appeared in her hands. she held them both in one hand, between two fingers and her thumb, glowing a bright red. She waited for them to get close, waiting intel they where within arms reach. The moment they reached for her, she yelled. "2 Spell Formation - Explosion!" A massive explosion raged through the street, obliterating the phantoms the moment they turned solid to attack. thinking the attack has done them in Isa felt relieved until the smoke from the explosion finally faded she noticed the phantoms begining to form once again. "Turn baaaaaaaaack!" They called. "Alright now im getting annoyed." She said as a golden bracelet Requiped onto her wrist with several golden keys attached to it. She grabbed one of them and raised it in the air. "Open Gate of the Lion!" She waved the key forward. "Leo!" A bright light appeared in front of her. When the light cleared a man with orange bushy hair wearing a tuxedo appeared. "Your handsome prince has arrived." Leo said heroically. "Go and help Isa!" Kana commanded. "With pleasure." Leo said and leaped into the fight. He dashed past the Phantoms and punched them with fist of light as he did and landed next to Isa. The attack proved to have failed seeing that despite the punches being covered in light it appeared to have went through them. "Oh..." Isa exclaimed, looking confused. Not at Leo's sudden appearance, but at the phantoms. The gears turned in her head for about a second, before she yanked on Leo's jacket and began retreating out of the ally. "Change of plan, take care of Kana." Leo didn't resist when Isa yanked on his jacket. "Whoa i never had a beautiful women man handle me like that, you must be really infatuated by me aren't ya" Leo said lifting up his glass that was reflecting light keeping his eyes hidden with a smirk on his face. "Just move!" Isa yelled, running into the next street. Once in a wide opened area, she scanned over the rooftops and said. "Kana! Stay close to me!" Kana continued to swing at the phantoms with her black mace but only to fail yet again. She then looked over at Isa "Right!" She shouted in response and followed after with Leo by her side. "And you try to behave yourself!" She said angrily at Leo. "You can count on me my dear." He responded. Once the others got closer, Isa stared down the street at the approaching phantoms. "I have an idea." She whispered. "They don't change between tangible and intangible, something else cut you're leg." Her spell books switched out for one single one, which she held opened against her chest. "Get ready." Surprised by this news Kana looked at the scratch on her leg. "Really?" She said curiously. "What do you plan on doing?" She wondered. Not too far away hiding in a tree Kasuchi watches patiently over the battle field "Its pointless these phantoms can not be stopped no matter what spell you use" He mumbles to himself. He watched them struggle a moment, when a dull purple light emanated from a nearby building. Just as he turned to look at it, a huge purple fireball blasted through one of the windows at him, followed by another, and a third that broke through the roof. Each one split open and developed a pair of eyes, screeching toward their target. After realizing what it was Kasuchi didn't have much time to react as the purple fire balls were flung at him at incredible speed. The fireballs struck him resulting an explosion. Kana and Isa who heard the sounds of the explosion and looked towards that direction and noticed a tree nearby was on fire. Kasuchi rose from the smoke and landed on the ground with his feet and one hand being dragged on the ground to keep himself in place. "I've been spotted" He said to himself. He looked over and noticed Isa and Kana watching him. "Hmph" He groaned as he stood up. Two of the fireballs rushed through the smoke at the girls. Kana took a step back and braced herself, but the firry creatures stopped dead and spun back at Kasuchi with a wave of Isa's hand. "You should give up." She mumbled. It was hard to hear anything through the moaning phantoms and the burning creatures Isa had summoned, but she spoke just loud enough to hear. "I've got you're trick figured out, you're not going to win this fight." "A trick hm?" Kasuchi said as he pulled out his knife, spun it around his hand and caught it with the blade facing upwards. With a wave of the knife phantoms began to form around him as many as there we fire balls. "Lets test that theory." He said with his apathetic expression on his face. Isa let out a disappointed sigh, placing her arm on Kana's shoulders and putting herself between the girl and her opponent. "Don't say I didn't warn you..." With a snap of her fingers, her living flames doubled in intensity and rocketed through the air at Kasuchi. "Get him!" Kasuchi waved his arm holding his knife signaling the phantoms to charge as well. The phantoms and fire souls flew towards each other at incredible speed. The two powers collided together resulting in a massive explosion. Kana used her arm to cover herself from the intense shock wave. "Grh. Amazing all this from just one attack?" Kasuchi stood there watching with his expression remaining the same. The smoke began to clear, and the area was instantly set upon by a blast of frigid cold air. Isa was holding a new pair of books between her fingers, which flew opened with a bright blue glow. "2 Spell Formation - Icy River!" A wave of water and ice washed through the ally, creating a layer of ice on the ground and walls. Kasuchi remained where he was as the ice and water grew closer to him. " He placed on hand on the ground. "Shadow Wall." Kasuchis shadow rose up in front of him and formed a wide black wall blocking the ice from reaching him. "Its pointless." He mumbled loudly. Water crashed against Kasuchi's defence, splashing over the wall and freezing the moment it touched the ground. The frigid air continued to breeze through the ally, and suddenly ice began forming on the walls around Kasuchi, growing closer and closer to him at an incredible speed. Kasuchi noticed the ice forming around the walls. "Uh what?" He said surprised. Kana watched from behind Isa astounded by her attack. "Amazing. She cooling the fog and using it to freeze over ground!" Something white floated across her vision, and she shook her her head to focus. It was beginning to snow. Not having much time before he would get frozen over to, Kasuchi quickly spun his hand that was already on the ground clockwise and called. "Shadow Pillar!". The shadow wall quickly returned beneath him and then began rise straight up into the air much like a pillar with him on top of it. He looked at the ground wondering what was happening as he saw the entire ground get frozen over by ice. He then looked over at Isa. "This is her doing." He mumbled to himself. He spun is knife around his finger and threw it at her. Isa took a small step to the side, pulling Kana along with her. "You're not going to win." She wore a small smile as she looked up at Kasuchi. The two books she was using fell from her hand, and began floating in the air before her. Five more books appeared, creating another magic circle like the first she'd created. "Last chance, I don't want to hurt you." "Wow she's amazing." Kana said astonished. She then remembered something and looked towards Isa. "Uh... Hey you said you figured out the secret of the phantom. What secret was it?" She wondered. "I was wondering the same myself." Leo said standing next to Kana. Never taking her eyes off her opponent, Isa began to explain. "Did you notice he didn't use his ghosts to defend from my last attack?" She began, her eyes softening as she spoke to Kana. "It's because he couldn't. They're not real, they can't defend against anything. He's been using another magic to attack with, using the fog as cover to trick us into thinking it was his ghosts." She glanced momentarily at a few of the phantoms still streaking across the sky. "Probably Shadow Magic. The same one he's using right now." "Hu come to think of it, your right. That explains why our attacks didn't effect it at all." She added. "Man what a tricky bastard." Leo said. Kasuchi heard Isa's explanation and stood there silently. "Using the fog to my advantage? Hmph yes thats true, but you've only scratched the surface, but for now this fight far from over." He said. He slammed his palm on the pillar of the shadow causing it shoot straight down towards the ground again. Once it reached the ground the shadow erupted outwards and extended itself, covering the ice in pitch black shadow. "7 Spell Formation!" Isa yelled, the snow beginning to swirl around her. "Northern Wind!" a blast of freezing air howled through the air, this one even colder than the last. The shadow grew closer to Isa and the rest. When it was close enough, Kasuchi, while feeling the effects of the freezing air, raised two fingers up. "Shadow Blades." He called. Then several tentacles rose from the black shadowy ground and flew towards Isa with sharp edges like blades. Something happened the moment they left the ground however. Ice formed on their tips, encasing them in a frozen shell the moment they entered within the range of Isa's attack. An array of Ice thorns sprouted up before the girls, but each stopped barely a foot before reaching them. What was more, Ice was continuing to build up on every surface, and it was only getting worse. Kasuchi dashed over the icy thorns. Using them like plat forms as he leaped from one spike to another. As he leaped off of one of the spikes he waved his hand over, commanding a shadow like arm to reach out and attack Isa. In response, Isa pushed Kana out of the way and sidestepped the attack, which left a long gash mark on the ground. She flicked out her hand, summoning another three books around her hand. "3 Spell Formation - Thunderstorm!" The books flashed opened, and a bolt of lightning streaked through the air straight at Kasuchi. Kana smacked into the ground. "Ugh!" She shouted once she hit the ground. She quickly looked over to watch what was happening while Loke rushed over to support her. Kasuchi raised his arms up. "Shadow Prison!" He called. His shadow rose out and formed a massive sphere around him. The light clashed with the shadow sphere and cause a big explosion but the sphere was left unharmed. What the girls didnt know was that a small shadow strand slithered around the battle field like a snake, creeping up close being the girls unnoticed. It reached over to the knife Kasuchi threw before and wrapped itself around it and yanked it out of the ground. "Now time to finish this." He said. He placed one hand on the frozen shadow surface causing a shadow to slither through the ice towards Isa. Once it reached her a giant monstrous face rose from it. "Shadow Fiend!" He called.The shadow monster was about to devour Isa hole. Kana stood up. "Common Loke we have to help her." She said as a black mace requipped into her hands, however just before she could take one step forward a hand grabbed her arm that was holding the mace. She looked over and saw Akon standing over her. "Don't be in such a hurry Kana." Akon said calmly. Seeing him again made Kana tremble. Loke grew furious and quickly took a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?" He said in a serious and angry tone. Isa leapt back as the face bore down on her, shredding her books with it's teeth. Five more books appeared with the wave of her hand, each opening together to create a vast magic wall that took up the entire street. "4 Spell Formation - Grand Mirror Wall!" Kasuchi's shadow monster rammed into the wall, and was seemingly pushed back an invisible force. it backed up and charged again, but wasn't even able to reach the wall this time. "Kana!" Isa yelled. "Kana, get away from it!" Two more books appeared in her hand, which she with a defining bang. "2 Spell Formation - Explosion!" a fireball shot through the barrier, blasting a massive hole in the shadow right through it's mouth. With a massive hole blasted through his Shadow Fiend, Isa and Kasuchi could see each other clearly. Before the Fiend could fade Kasuchi extended his palm out. The shadow strand waved his knife back and quickly chucked it at Isa from behind. Kana was speechless at the sight of Akon and dropped her mace. "You were always so reckless." He said calmly and reached out with his arm carrying his glass knife getting ready to stab her. Just before he could Leo intervened with a punch with light glowing from his fist colliding with his glass knife. "If you want to go to her you have to go through me!" Leo said almost shouting at him. Isa spun around, barely avoiding the knife before it ricochet off the back of her magic barrier. It bounced back at her, repelled by the force of her own spell, and left a shallow cut just above her eyebrow. She clutched her forehead as blood dripped down her face, summoning more books that began to orbit around her. Three of them flew open, summoning another lightning bolt. "3 Spell Formation - Thunderstorm!" Before the lightning could hit, Kasuchi placed his hand on the ground and merged with ground becoming a shadow and flew towards Isa. When he got closer just about under Isa he reemerged from ground and grabbed his knife and prepared himself to slash her. Isa spun around quickly; Kasuchi was already within her array of books, to close to make another barrier. She decided on a fallback option, CQC. She grabbed Kasuchi's wrist and spun her shoulder into the center of his chest. Then while he was stunned, turned again and throw him over her shoulder. It wasn't perfect maneuver; either Isa overestimated how strong she was, or underestimated how much Kasuchi weigh. She stumbled and fell off balance, and the two of them hit the ground hard. Isa landed on her side, while Kasuchi on his neck, leaving them both in a crumpled heap. Isa rolled up to her feet, quickly trying to get some distance between them. And with a wave of her hand summoned three more books to ready for a counter attack. Before she had enough time to call her attack, Kasuchi rolled up to his feet and dashed over towards Isa. Just when her magic attack was beginning to be released, multiple shadow tentacles reach out of the ground towards the books and tangled themselves around the them shutting them closed and pulled them away from her. With his knife in his hand he reached out ready to slash at her once again. Kana who have been stunned by the appearance of Akon heard the commotion going on by Isa and looked over to see her in trouble. "Kan!" Leo said gaining her attention. "You go and give her a hand ill handle him." He said glaring at Akon never taking his eyes off him for a second as he said that. Kana managed to get her focus back. "Right." She said and hopped to her feet and leaped over at Isa. Before Kasuchi could swing his knife at Isa, Kana's hand grabbed onto Isa's shirt and pushed her down to avoid his attack while Kana pulled out her Black Mace due to her Requip and clashed with his knife. Stepping into his swing, Kasuchi shoved Kana away. Quick on the uptake, Isa caught Kana against her chest and summoned another book. This one flicked open, and a wave of fire spiraled around. It wasn't really an attack, but Kasuchi was forced to retreat. Isa jumped to her feet, holding Kana by the shoulder. "Are you ok, sweetie?" Kana nodded slightly, and Isa shifted her focus back to their opponent. "Stay behind me." Every book she'd summoned thus far disappeared with a wave of her hand, and she summoned back but four. They all flew upend, filling the area with a sudden gust of wind. The books all faced each other, forming a circle around Isa's hand. A cyclone formed in the center, gathering air and growing by the second. Moments later, an orb of violent, churning air whirled in the palm of Isa's hand. "I'm sorry it's come to this..." She muttered softly. "4 Spell Formation-!" Not in the position to withstand or avoid the attack as he recovered from Isa's previous attack, Kasuchi grew worried. "Oh no!" He thought in his head. Just before Isa could continue, out of nowhere a hand grabbed onto her hand that preparing her spell. she was about to counterattack, thinking it another of Kasuchi's tricks. But froze when she found the face of her twin sister looking back at her. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" She spoke softly, her single eye looking almost afraid. She stepped in front of Isa's spell, pitifully looking up at her. "You can't still be mad at me, right? We're sisters Isa." Isa couldn't move. She knew it wasn't really Jaina, she'd fallen for this trick once already. But she couldn't help it, the logical part of her brain was being overwhelmed by an unbearable feeling of regret. Kana looked over in confusion. "Why is she hesitating?" She thought in her head, unable to understand what is happening to her. Hearing the collision between Leo and Akon, Kana looked back to see what was going on. Seeing their fight made her realize. "UH!" Her eyes widened in shock. As Isa grew blinded by the sudden appearance of Jaina, she then felt a hand grab her other hand which made her snap out of her trans and turned her focus towards Kana. Kana glared intensely into Isa's eyes as she grabbed onto her hand with a tight grip. "You love your sister, right?" She asked in a serious tone. Isa's head cleared the instant Kana spoke. SHe looked at the illusion of Jaina, then at Kasuchi behind it. "Sorry..." She mumbled with a smile grin. "But you're not Jaina." Kasuchi took a step back, it slowly donning on him that his illusions weren't working. He didn't have time to act however, as Ias helled up the spell she'd conjured and yelled. "Cyclone Cannon!" The whirling sphere of air launched at him with blinding speed, tearing through anything it passed like a hurricane. "It-its so fast!" He thought to himself with hardly anytime to react as Kasuchi was struck with intense and crushing force by the attack. "UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he was blasted away, crashing through the building behind him and into the forest behind that. A cloud of dust rose into the air as the rest of the old, dilapidated building collapsed. Kana gazes at the result of Isa's finishing attack, as the dust finally settles giving her a clear view of the outcome to find that the enemy was blown away by the attack. Kana let out a huge sigh of relief. "Its over. Its finally over." She said exhaustively with a smile. Leo look towards the result of the blast and was amazed by its power. "Wow that attack had some real power behind it. That girl is amazing." He mumbled loudly glancing over at Isa. His attention was then shifted back to Akon when he heard a faint whistling from his direction and looked towards him "Hey! Whats happening?" He said. Kana also towards him as well and noticed that he was becoming transparent. This made them realize that he was beginning to fade away. "Heh well good residence" Leo said, he felt relieved that Akon was leaving so he wouldn't have to keep fighting. Kana, however, felt uneasy about this. Kana looked towards Isa. "So what do we do now?" She asked and immediately after she asked she noticed how easily she could make out her face compared to their entire before since they landed on this island. She then looked around and noticed how clear she could see around her and even get a better look of whats around them. "Hey whats going on?" She said surprised. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Isa looked around as well. The fog was clearing. It was still present, mind, but wasn't nearly as thick as it had been. "I guess that guy used his magic to make the fog seem worse than it was." She stood upright and stretched out her back, and the books she'd been summoning throughout the fight all disappeared. "I was able to freeze it, so I guess it'd be to much to ask for it all to go away." "HU?" She shouted in surprise. "YOU MEAN HE HIS MAGIC EXTENDED OVER THE ENTIRE ISLAND?" She shouted some more amazed by the range of the mans magic. "Could that mean he's responsible for all those phantoms we've been seeing as well?" She wondered. "Probably." Isa nodded. "But it might be an easier trick than you think. Imagine a mirror, but instead of-." It sounded like Isa was about to go into a deep, long explanation, but she glanced to the side suddenly and stopped dead. Her smile faded, and she turned her head to the side quizzically. "What's...?" Kana looked puzzled from what she was about to say, but stood up and looked towards the forest. "Well in any rate lets go and find the others." She said in serious yet worried tone. Most likely due to her concern for her friends. Isa tapped on her shoulder, pulling her attention. She wasn't looking at the forest, not even at the fallen building. She was staring up into the sky. Hanging in the middle of the cloudless, orange sky was a building. Not a big building, maybe only a few stories, plus a tower that looked to be a lighthouse. It hung sideways, and pieces of it would occasionally break off and plummet almost a hundred feet to earth. Kana's mouth hung opened, as did Leo's when he spotted the anomaly as well. "I..." Isa began, trying to gather her thoughts. "Have a really bad feeling about this." Next Chapter - Defying Gravity Category:Ripcordkill345 Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:RP Category:The Island of Darkess